LOBW9: Świat się kończy
Part 1 - Znów we flakach... Nikt z nas nie żyje. Nawet ja. Zostaje czekać na wybawienie. Mam nadzieję, że zdążę. Yi zemdlał, nie utracił jednak dziwnego uczucia bólu, który przeszywał go na wskroś. Coś się kończy, a coś się zaczyna. Coś powstaje, a coś przemija. A jakiś czas później... ShiroNeko wstała. Leżała na trawie z zawiązanymi rękoma i nogami, więc musiała wstać wybijając swoje ciało w górę. Obok jej spał Aschgan, Defaraq i Kerolot, a Alexy wraz z Venayą rozmawiały. - Więc jak to się stało? - Venaya nie kryła ciekawości, dlaczego nadal żyje. - Nikt nie wie. Ohayo, Natalia! - Alexy przywitała się z Shiro - już wstałaś? - I... ile czasu tak spałyśmy? - dziewczyna jeszcze nie obudziła się do reszty, miała chwiejny krok. - Z trzy, może cztery... - odpowiedziała Venaya spokojnym głosem - Cztery czego? - Tygodnie. - Venaya spojrzała na krwistoczerwone niebo - widać sporo różnic. Nie można się też wylogować. Po prostu jeden, wielki kicz. - Czuje się jak narzędzie - Shiro położyła się i wpatrywała w czarne chmury. - I słusznie. - dziewczyny usłyszały znajomy głos. Obejrzały się, i spostrzegły znajomego. - Yi! - Shiro podała mu rękę, by się przywitać. - Co u ciebie? Gdzie byłeś? - Rozmyślałem nad celem. - Celem czego? - Venaya nie rozumiała słów Thanva. - Wszystkiego, co się dzieje w tym chorym świecie. - Yi stanął na kciuku lewej ręki - Trzeba się przygotować na walkę. - Z kim? I o co ci chodzi, że jesteśmy... narzędźmi? - Alexy spojrzała na Thanva. - o, urosły ci włosy. Śmiesznie wyglądają. Miała rację. Ciemnoszare włosy Yi'ego długie na około 60 cm rozwiewał silny wiatr zachodni. Silnie kontrastowało to z mieczem Thanva i jakąś inną bronią w jego ręku, trzymaną w lewej ręce, znacznie dłuższą. Alexy zaśmiała się wraz z Venayą. - Walkę z zupą. A jesteśmy narzędźmi, gdyż cała ta gra jest tak jakby skrzynką na narzędzia, które same mają wykonać swoją pracę. Więcej nie powiem. Obawiam się o swoje życie. - Z zupą, hehe - Alexy znów się zaśmiała - to brzmi śmiesznie. Na jej twarzy namalował się uśmiech, wiatr nagle zmienił kierunek. Zaczęło nieznacznie padać. - Yi, jak myślisz, ile czasu jeszcze oni będą spać? - spytała się ShiroNeko - Dręczą ich koszmary - Yi wstał na nogi, i patrzał na swój lekko nabrzmiały kciuk lewej ręki - szlag, za długo na nim stałem. Wrrr... - Ale ile oni będą spać? - spytała się Alexy. - Niedługo. Maksimum pięć dni. Potem troche czasu spędzą na ogarnianie się. Właśnie, Shiro, nie żeby coś, ale powinnaś się umyć. - poważna twarz Yi'ego kontrastowała z jego włosami - Co do tamtej trójki, nic im się nie stanie. - Ile czasu nie śpisz? - Shiro posmutniała nieznacznie, ale nadal była radosna - wybacz, że zadaję tyle pytań. - Nie dziwię ci się, że je zadajesz. Sam bym na twoim miejscu zadawał. Spałem trzy dni, wy około trzech tygodni. Dokładnie nie wiem, niezbyt się wami przejmowałem. - Cham - Alexy spojrzała na Yi'ego z góry, jej postać była w sumie wyższa... - Spaliście jak bele, raz połączyłem się z którąś z was... bodajże z panną Tanaki... umysłami. Śniła o tym, że jadła kalafior podsmażany na boczku. - Mniam. - Venaya oblizała usta. - Heh. Pewnie was ciekawi kolor nieba. Na razie niestety wam tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Mamy podsłuch. - Hmm? - Shiro nie rozumiała - jak to podsłuch? Yi podszedł do koleżanki i powiedział jej coś na ucho. Ta przekazała to Alexy, a ta Venayi. - Rozumiecie? - Yi wskoczył na skałę. Zniknął z pola widzenia dziewczyn, które usłyszały uderzenie, krzyk i przeprosiny chłopaka do jakieś dziewczyny. Part 2 - Ikari. Thanv Ikari. - złotowłosa nieznajoma powtarzała imię Yi'ego. - Heh, tak się nazywa mój kolega z klasy. - A ja nadal nie znam twojego imienia. - Yi otrzepał kurz ze spodni. - Nie zdradzę się. - nieznajoma stanęła na jednej nodze na szczycie skały - jakbyś mnie znał, wiedziałbyś, kim jestem. - Hmm, niech pomyślę - Yi zamyślił się, patrząc w krwawe niebo - panna Avian? - Ty psi synu! - dziewczyna wskoczyła Thanvowi na głowę i wyskoczyła na ziemię. - Tanaki, Taiga, Neko? - wskazywała palcami kolejno na Alexy, Venayę i Shiro. - Pomyliłaś pannę Tanaki z panną Taiga, ale tak - Yi uśmiechnął się - to one. - Miło mi, panno... - ShiroNeko przerwała, nie wiedziała kim jest nieznajoma. - Avian. - Thaini rozwiała włosy, podrzuciła daikatanę na około dwa metry. Wyskoczyła, złapała ją i zamachnęła się, przystawiając ostrze do szyi Yi'ego. - Winna ci byłam to, co zrobiłam. - Hm? - Yi próbował sięgnąć pamięcią do jakiś wspomnień związanych z Thaini, ale bezsilnie. Najwyraźniej nie umiał przypomnieć sobie tego, co było w realnym świecie. Albo po prostu nie było to możliwe. - o co chodzi..? - Zawsze byłeś do mnie uprzejmy. Raz ocaliłeś mi poślady przed chemicą. Teraz ja ocaliłam was. Dług spłacony, co, Mayahuel? - Thaini przystawiła ostrze daikatany do ramienia Thanva. - Korund? - Z uszlachetnionym ostrzem. - Oh. Fajne. - Zazdrościsz? - Tak. - Yi uśmiechnął się wrednie, wyostrzył swój wzrok na Thaini. Nie uległo jego wzrokowi jednak to, że z tyłu jakiś zboczeniec bezczelnie gapił się na te miejsca, gdzie nie powinien. Podbiegł do niego, ten zaczął uciekać. Yi wyskoczył, wybił ciało do przodu i wykonał nożyce w powietrzu, kopiąc podpatrywacza raz w plecy i raz w głowę. Zbokol upadł, przekoziołkował po ziemi, która szła z górki, zaorał około czterdziestu metrów ziemi i przygibał brzuchem o kamień. Na koniec chłopak udzielił zboczeńcowi reprymendy, kopnął go w czułe miejsce siedemnaście razy, krzycząc "aby takie psy jak ty się nie mogły rozmnażać", zapominając, że jest w grze, i jakoś zbyt dużego wpływu na realne ciało on nie ma. Yi założył słuchawki i wrócił do dziewczyn. Zobaczył, że wrócił Jin Mo-Ri wraz z Lisą. Alexy waliła mu cztery tysiące fochów na minutę, że ją olał. Ten jednak tłumaczył się, że to przez to, że nie chciał zakłócać jej snu. Yi'emu wydawało to się zabawne. Usiadł na skale bez słowa, po chwili obok niego usiadła Thaini, pod nickiem Vasal. - Skąd pomysł na nick? - Yi spojrzał na Vasalę. - Nie uważało się na historii, Mayahuel. - Thaini spojrzała na niego groźnie - na następny raz uważaj. Jeśli dożyjesz do następnej historii. A w to wątpię. Yi lekko się przeraził. - Ale co się przejmować? - Vasal rozpromieniała, uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła fryzurę - to tylko życie, co tam szkodzi? I tak kiedyś zginiemy, czyż nie? Jej uśmiech silnie kontrastował z jej słowami. Stwarzała wrażenie, jakoby miała lekkie skłonności psychopatyczne. Co chwila rzucała daikataną, chwytając ją za w połowie szafirowe ostrze. - Idziemy pobiegać? - zaproponował Yi - nie będziemy chyba tak siedzieć, uwięzieni w skrypcie. - Jesteś aż nadto śmiały w stosunku do mnie, Mayahuel. - Thaini nabrała groźnego tonu, który szybko zrzuciła - ale dobrze, dokąd biegniemy? Znów się uśmiechnęła. Biegnęła razem z Thanvem do Psente, około trzydziestu kilometrów w jedną stronę. Yi co chwile spoglądał na niebo, jakby czegoś tam szukał. Thaini wkońcu nie wytrzymała. - Czego ty tam, debilu, szukasz? Szczęścia? Miłości? Kotletów?! - Odpowiedzi. - Yi przyspieszył, Thaini wraz z nim. Przez następne dwa kilometry ani Thaini, ani Yi się do siebie nie odezwali. Part 3 Alexy przytuliła się do jej chłopaka. Danser patrzał ze zgrozą w oczach. ShiroNeko i Venaya wyraźnie szykowały się do bitwy, Liss tak samo. Mandriv drapał się po plecach, a Aschgan, Kerolot i Defaraq nie robili nic, tylko spali. Yi i Thaini jeszcze nie wrócili z biegu. Silny atak psychiczny w sekundę odnalazł słabości wszystkich, którzy stali w polu rażenia. Przebudził z krzykiem nawet tych, którzy byli w śpiączce. Latające monstrum zdawało się być czystą formą energii, tylko wiązką fotonów. Miało jednak ciało. Azrael tworzył w umysłach zaatakowanych mętlik, wspominał ich najgorsze myśli. Pierwsza zaczęła płakać ShiroNeko po trzydziestu sekundach. Azrael przypomniał jej śmierć Aschgana i moment, gdy zabiła Venayę. - Hejka! - krzyki w głowie Shiro nie ustawały - Jestem martwa! Bo mnie zabiłaś! Spójrz! Widzisz moje zakrwawione ciało! Spójrz! Mam przebite na wylot serce! - Idź sobie! Zamknij się! - ShiroNeko łkała, nie wiedząc co ma robić. Płakała coraz mocniej, bolała ją głowa, złe myśli nie ustawały. Danserowi przypomniały się najgorsze momenty jego życia. Śmierć kuzyna, utrata domu. On też zaczął krzyczeć i płakać. Umysły Shiro i Dancera złączyły się, ich dusze zaczęły powoli się ulatniać. Z ich LolGeare'ów w realnym świecie ulatywała para prosto w kierunku Drugiego Księżyca. - Hejka! Jestem martwa! Bo mnie zabiłaś! Spójrz! Widzisz moje zakrwawione ciało! Spójrz! Mam przebite na wylot serce! - krzyki nie ustały. - Cześć! Jestem martwy! Bo zginąłem! Spójrz! Widzisz moje truchło! Spójrz! Ładne mam jelita? Zachlapane w krwi! Spójrz! Ładne?! - Idźcie... sobie... idźcie... won... - ShiroNeko łkała, bliska omdlenia. Oczy jej zaszły krwią, cała była czerwona i zalana potem oraz łzami. - Hejka! Jestem martwa! Bo mnie zabiłaś! Spójrz! Widzisz moje zakrwawione ciało! Spójrz! Mam przebite na wylot serce! - WYNOCHA! - ShiroNeko położyła się na trawie, która stała się czarna niczym niebo nocą, gdy nie ma gwiazd, a księżyca nie widać. To samo zrobił Danser. Do ich myśli doszły wspomnienia Venayi oraz Aschgana. To wszystko jeszcze bardziej skumulowało problemy z nerwami ShiroNeko, której dusza już była poza ciałem. Yi oraz Vasal spostrzegli Azraela z kilku kilometrów. Zaczęli sprintować, gotowi do walki. Vasal chwyciła naszyjnik, który na niej wisiał. Ścisnęła go z całej siły. - Hejka! Zabiłaś mnie, Shiro... - krzyki w głowie Natalii nabierały głosu Venayi, a krzyki w głowie Venayi nabierały głosu Natalii. - Hejka! Zabiłam cię, Venaya. ZABIŁAM! BO MOGŁAM! - To nie jestem ja! Venaya! Nie! Nie ufaj! - ShiroNeko nie miała już siły by krzyczeć. Jej dusza nawet w realnym świecie była poza ciałem. - Shiro! Nie ufam! Nie... nie ufam... ufam! Morderczyni! Nie zasługujesz na życie! - Venaya płakała i denerwowała się. Nie była świadoma tego, co robiła. Azrael całkowicie kontrolował jej myśli. Yi oraz Vasal byli pod ciałem Azraela. Thanv podrzucił koleżankę w górę, by oszacowała wysokość bossa. - Jakieś cztery tysiące metrów! - Nosz k**a! - Yi spojrzał na bossa, i prawie stracił wzrok - Łoł, jaki on jest jaskrawy! - Co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku... wymyśl tą mózgownicą, jak go zabić. - Vasal ścisnęła naszyjnik. - No, przecież! - Yi wyrwał jej wisiorek, zbudował prowizoryczną procę i strzelił, odbijając wisior w stronę Azraela. Vasal była bezsilna, nie wiedziała, co robi jej kolega. Azrael został trafiony wisiorkiem i jego atak zmienił kierunek na samego siebie. - Hejka! Jestem twoją ofiarą! Okłamałeś mnie! Oszukałeś! Spójrz, nie mam duszy! Spójrz, ulatniam się! Fajnie?! - krzyki w myślach Azraela stawały się nie do zniesienia. Boss zaczął wydawać dziwny dźwięk, trafiony jego własnym atakiem. Przebił on jednak złe myśli i rzucił się do ucieczki. Był jednak za nisko, i został trafiony daikataną Thaini. Boss spadł na ziemię, przygniatając Yi'ego. Reszta wzięła się za przeszukiwanie zwłok, w poszukiwaniu dwóch Amuletów Bossów - Azraela i tego, który należał do Vasal. A Yi leżał przygnieciony przez kilkunasto tonowego bossa. Uśmiechnął się, mimo, iż był wbity w ziemię. Mimo to, dusze wielu osób na Ziemi zaczęły uciekać z ich ciał. Gra zaczęła kształtować rzeczywistość, powoli kierując świat ku unicestwieniu. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka + szablon :) Nah, nie ma zapowiedzi. Ale jest link, woohoo! LOBW10: Płacz! Fajnie, no nie? :) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon